Fall For You Fixed
by rock-dobby's-socks
Summary: Fixed Version after issue with notepad and punctuation   Harry and Snape come together after a heated argument. on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

The start of the school term brought much excitement. Everyone was exited about meeting new students, learning more magic and seeing their friends again. One topic that brought much excitement was the new position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry Potter who'd had a new teacher every single year since he had started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was devastated when he heard who the new teacher would be. Severus Snape, a mean and malicious man who d spent most of the last 5 years trying to ruin Harry s life.

Now in his sixth year he had to put up with the man teaching his favorite subject. The Potion Master was a cruel man who enjoyed seeing suffering, especially if it involved Harry. _Why couldn't he have stuck to potions?_ Harry thought to himself bitterly. This was definitely the worst start to the year he could have ever imagined.

The classroom door swung open and Harry tried to sneak in quietly next to his two best friends Ron and Hermione. "You re late Potter, Snape called out from the front of the class. Dear, dear five points from Gryffindor, and on your first day back as well." Harry sighed, he knew that was the first five of many points he would loose in Snape's lessons.

They were learning how to create a firewall between themselves and an opponent. "Potter," snapped Snape. "Would you please like to demonstrate how to perform this spell. Watch yourselves, if he s doing as bad in this class as he was in potions you ll be lucky if he causes you to obtain third degree burns."

Harry looked furious "Incendia," he shouted at his professor. Large flames licked at Snape. The professor managed to douse the flames in time to save his hair from becoming singed . Snape gave Harry such an evil glare, if Harry had not been used to this look then he would have been scared to death.

"What in the name of God where you trying to do? You re supposed to create a barrier not try and burn your opponent to death." Angry comments flew from Snape, each of them bounding off Harry. As much as Severus liked the boy, secretly of course (nobody could know he was human) he was so angry right now. A fist hit Harry straight in the face and he fell to the ground. When he finally realized what he had done it was too late.

"You fucking bastard!" Ron started shouting angrily at his teacher. The whole class was talking about what had just happened. A few of the girls had tears in their eyes and Hermione had rushed to Harry's side. Ron got up and started to try and attack Snape. Creating a magical barrier the professor managed to keep him at bay.

"I fucking hate you, what do you think you re doing." Harry was on his feet and glaring at Snape. "You don't hit students, you just don't do it." Furious he called out "there's a reason you don t have a girlfriend, who could love you?" With one final glare he walked out of the room leaving his teacher and the rest of the class looking stunned.

The next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson he turned up to he found a supply teacher. He didn't mind, in fact he was extremely pleased that Snape would not be teaching them today. A bruise had formed on his cheek and the whole school had been talking about his last Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Maybe the sallow skinned professor had been fired. When Snape had not turned up for any of his lessons for the next two weeks people really started talking. He hadn't even turned up to any meals, everyone was confused. "I hope he s dead," Ron said hopefully. "After what he did to you I wouldn't blame someone for trying to kill him".

It was during breakfast one rainy morning that Harry s owl Hedwig turned up bearing a note.

_Come to my office 6 pm tonight. I have a favor to ask of you. The new password is Sugar Mice. Don t be late. Dumbledore._

Harry straight away started to wonder what this favor would be. He, Ron and Hermione spent most of the day inventing different ideas of tasks Harry would have to complete.

When 6 pm arrived Harry knocked on the office door and waited for the familiar voice to tell him to let himself in. "As you know Harry," professor Dumbledore started when Harry had taken a seat in the interesting room that was the headmaster's office, "Professor Snape has been absent from his work for the last couple of weeks and I feel you, being one of Hogwarts more capable of students should talk to him."

Harry was stunned. "Sir why me? Why don t you talk to him? Snape hates me!" Dumbledore shook his head and began to speak again.

"Professor Snape, Harry. You may one day discover the reason why I have asked this of you. As for myself I have already tried to talk to Severus but he seems too upset to talk to anyone". Dumbledore rested his twinkling eyes on Harry s and stared at his as if trying to read his thoughts. "Will you do this for me, Harry?" He asked.

"Yes professor" came the grave reply. Dumbledore smiled and ushered Harry out of his office. The headmaster knew something Harry didn't, was it Harry's fault that Snape had not been turning up to his classes? Plus, How could Harry cheer up Snape up, Snape loathed him. If Dumbledore couldn't do it then surely Harry would fail also.

Harry begrudgingly started on the journey to the dungeons. He usually tried to avoid the professor as best he could, now he was visiting him. It felt wrong. He arrived at Snape s office sooner than he would of liked, he knocked and stood shaking. It took the Potion Master almost three minutes to answer the door. When he did Harry could tell the professor looked worn. "May I come in?" Harry asked shyly. Something about Snape's presence scared him a little, and he felt slightly disappointed when his teacher led him into his office instead of turning him away.

When they were sat comfortably Harry started to begin his task. "Professor why haven t you been in lessons? Everyone misses you and we re not learning very much without you." This was a blatant lie, everyone was happy that Snape had been absent and they were learning rather a lot from his substitute. Nevertheless Dumbledore wanted Harry to try his best to convince Snape to carry on teaching.

"Potter, I can assure you that do not need to worry you re pretty little head over why I am not appearing for lessons and I m sure that you would be happy I am not teaching, especially after what happened on the first day of term." Snape looked kind of depressed, and this statement seemed to make him look even more hopeless.

"Please sir, if it would help in any way, is there something bothering you? You can tell me." Harry looked hopefully up at the man. He didn't seem as terrifying as he used to when Harry was younger. When the professor looked like this it made Harry start to feel sorry for him. He hated to see others hurt, even if it was his greasy haired nemesis.

"The troubles of a 30 something year old man need not concern you. I would rather you stop asking or I will have to ask you to leave." The coldness that was usually in his voice was gone and he seemed more like a shell of the professor.

"You can tell me anything," insisted Harry. "Please I want to help."

"Out now Potter." He said, he seemed to have completely given up and when Harry refused to leave he did not seem surprised . "You re just like you re father." Snape gave a weak smile which Harry returned.

"I know you two didn't get along, but could you tell me about him?" Harry decided changing the topic, especially to one in which Snape was highly opinionated then it may cheer him up enough for Harry to convince him to start working again.

"He was an arrogant little prick that thought he could do whatever he wanted. Just like you in a way."

Harry gave a fake laugh. "I guess I can be a bit arrogant," he said, actually meaning it. "And I do kind of get away with a lot." He smiled a genuine smile.

This seemed to cheer Snape up, "You re not that arrogant I guess." This was an amazing complement coming from Snape. Harry laughed properly this time.

"Thank you sir."

As the night went on Harry and Snape really started to bond. Snape told Harry all about his past and Harry told Snape of his ambitions. Harry didn't realize how deep his professor was before. He didn t think for a second he had emotions. And then he said it.

"I guess at the moment I m just trying to get on with my life, I got my heart broken recently, by the most amazing boy - I mean man . I've ever met. I just want to touch him, to hold him But he'll never see me like that." A tear started to fall down Snape s cheek.

"How do you know?" Harry asked. He thought he was the only gay at Hogwarts, now he realized his teacher was too, he felt a lot better about himself. "Ask him how he feels?" The realization of how different the teacher was to the way he used to see him shocked him. It was good shock, but so surprising.

"He recently said something It killed me on the inside. There s no way . No way…" Snape started to cry again and Harry moved towards him.

"People s opinions change. I used to hate you but now I've got to know you I feel totally different. Totally different."

As Harry put an arm around his teacher to comfort him he felt a tingle. "You don t hate me?" Asked Snape, sounding confused.

"How could I hate you when I've seen the real you?" He smiled." We should hang out some time, I really want to hear more about what it was like as a death eater. It sounds awful. Especially the way they treat you." Harry felt the sudden urge to kiss his teacher but resisted. "Promise you'll come back to teaching?"

Snape paused, then nodded slowly. "Good, in that case I m off to bed, I've got you first lesson tomorrow. Night sir."

As Harry left Severus Snape suddenly seemed to brighten. _He doesn't hate me, he thought happily to himself. He cradled his pillow as he fell asleep that night, wishing as he did each night, that the pillow was Harry Potter._


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter woke to feel a gang of butterflies flittering playfully in his stomach. He dreamt he was with Snape, they d spent the night kissing and cuddling beneath the stars. They told each other how they loved one another and the honest truth was that Harry had actually meant it. In real life Harry realized that he was falling for his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He could hardly wait to get to first lesson.

Harry couldn't face breakfast, the feeling in his stomach would not go away and although he kind of liked it he felt slightly sick. Instead of going to the great hall, Harry tried to work on his appearance. He threw on a clean robe, tried to sort his hair out and even thought of stealing some of Hermione s make up but he thought that was going a bit far. After all, it was just an infatuation, he couldn't have feelings for Snape.

He arrived early, the first one in there he found himself alone with the object of his desires. "Hi sir," Harry called joyfully. The professor merely nodded in his direction. He felt disappointed but what had he expected? Did he think his teacher would rush over, take him in his arms and fuck him right there? No, he shouldn't be so foolish to think that a teacher would ever have feelings for him, especially one so good looking.

Harry was confused, for all the time he had spent complaining about how ugly and terrible his teacher was he found him rather attractive at the moment, so much he just wanted to shove him against the wall and Harry gave a little moan that made Snape turn around and give him an inquisitive look. Harry looked devastated and opened his textbook.

When everyone else arrived there was muttering, Snape was back. This caused disappointment for the group who, made up of Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's, all despised the teacher. Harry thought that the two of them had made a real connection last night but when class started Snape soon started to pick on him again.

All lesson the professor made snide hints at Harry. The butterflies turned to knots, the person Harry had felt closest to since Sirius died was being so mean to him and he didn't understand why. He thought last night they would actually get along. He thought the bullying and taunting from Snape would stop. He even kind of hoped for some affection.

When the lesson ended Harry tried to confront the teacher but all he got from him was a sharp "get out of my sight." Harry s dreams had come to an end when they were only just beginning. It was so unfair. Skipping potions, Harry spent the next hour his dormitory crying. How could he have been so mean to me? After everything I did for him last night? Thoughts spun around Harry's mind, he just wanted it all to stop, for him to never think of Snape as more than a teacher again. His feelings however, wouldn't die down.

Visiting Dumbledore when he had a free lesson Harry decided to find out why Dumbledore had asked Harry to go and visit Snape. If he hadn't Harry would have been happy to go on hating him, not caring about the person inside. He'd still think he was a grease ball instead of the gorgeous God that he was.

Dumbledore was the first to speak. "You want to know why I sent you to see professor Snape last night?"

"How did you know?" Harry asked. Dumbledore always seemed to know these things.

"You are the one that's caused him so much hurt, especially considering recent events." Dumbledore smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Harry asked slightly angrily, "I have nothing to do with the reason he was upset the last few weeks and I've done nothing recently to hurt him." Harry glared at Dumbledore, as much as he wanted to he found the anger easing away.

"Did Professor Snape tell you the circumstances for him to become so down?" Dumbledore asked.

"He told me that somebody broke his heart, but Snape doesn t have feelings for me. You should see the way he treats me!"

"Professor Snape told me recently that now you are of age he has found it extremely difficult to keep his hands off you, as he has in recent years. Have you ever thought he is cold towards you because he doesn t want his feelings to be shown?"

Harry gasped. "Snape Likes me?"

"Indeed, I believe you told him that nobody would ever be able to love him. This would cause a particularly hard blow considering all Severus wants is for you to tell him you love him." Dumbledore smiled when he saw the realization on Harry s face.

"I've got to go, professor."

Harry quickly dashed out of the office and straight to the dungeons. He was so relieved when the door to Snape's office opened and he saw the man facing him. "Yes Potter?" The Ex-Potions Master asked coldly.

Instead of answering Harry simply pushed the teacher into the wall and started to kiss him passionately. Harry felt so happy when he felt the man kiss him back. Harry felt Snape's hands in his hair. They kissed for so long, Harry felt as though time had stopped.

"Sir, I like you I've never felt this way about someone before."

"I like you too, Potter. In fact I could rather get used to the idea of me and you." Snape said, grinning like Harry had never seen him do before.

They spent the next two hours talking, talking about them, talking about what they may become. Harry realized how deeply Snape felt about him. The feeling was mutual, Harry really cared for this man. Really cared. When Harry turned to leave for lessons Snape grabbed his hand. "Where does this leave us Potter?"

"Depends where you want us to be, and please call me Harry."

"Harry, I've never had feelings for someone like this before." Snape said softly.

"Me neither Sir, I really want to be with you."

"Call me Severus, and I d love to be with you, waking up with you in my arms would be a dream come true, but if anyone found out ." Severus frowned. "People may not like the idea of a student / teacher relationship."

"Well they'll have to get over it won t they." Said Harry defiantly.

"Can we keep it a secret for now? Please. If anyone finds out it may mean the end of my career, we may not be able to see each other anymore." Harry could sense the desperation in his voice.

It was Harry s turn to frown. "Fine. But I don t like lying."

Snape paused, and simply said, "it s not lying, it s just our little secret."

Harry smiled and softly kissed his new love. He hated lying to people but as long as he had Severus he didn't care.

Severus held Harry in his arms, after all the nights he spent lying awake thinking about this boy, never daring to imagine that Harry may have feelings for him as well. It was so overwhelming, Severus felt as though he was going to faint. _I love you_, he thought. It's too soon to tell you though, too soon.

When Harry left Severus was missing him before he d even left the room. It was true that he d never had feelings such as the ones he had for Harry at this present moment. As soon as he laid eyes on the boy he could see his mother in him. She was so special, if only she d seen him the way he had seen her. Severus shook his head. Lilly was something special but her son, wow her son was just perfection.

He felt himself reaching out to the place where Harry had stood just moments ago, wishing he was still there. Realizing he had lessons to teach he swept out of the room, thoughts, like always, on Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Severus spent the next few weeks trying to see as much as they could of one another without it seeming suspicious. Severus continued to tease Harry in lessons, but not so much to upset the boy again, only to keep everything how it was and to not raise suspicion.

Quick kisses when nobody was looking, accidental brushing of hands when they were near each other. Harry must have had so many fake detentions in the last three weeks than he'd had real ones in his entire lifetime.

Harry loved it when he could cuddle up and go to sleep in Severus arms. He felt so safe, so secure. Feeling his lovers lips brushing on Harry s made him feel weak. He wanted Severus so badly but his partner was having none of it.

"I want our first time to be special," Severus said softly when Harry started complaining about their non-existent sex life. "You'll have to wait, and the more you push me the longer it might take."

Harry felt hurt every time he had been turned down in this way. "I don't understand. As long as we've got each other, as long as it's me and you, how much more special can you get?" Severus ignored this last comment and rolled off to sleep, turning his back on Harry.

A tear fell on the pillow beneath Harry s head. "I love you," Harry whispered. He knew Severus had no idea how much Harry loved him, otherwise he wouldn't have a problem with Harry s desire for sex. Severus hadn't even told Harry that he loved him, Harry would only tell Severus when he could not hear. Neither of them dared to say it in case they did not have the love returned.

Harry left Snape's quarter s early in the morning. This gave him enough time to get ready and dressed before anyone noticed he wasn't there that night. Severus yawned and asked Harry if he couldn t stay a bit longer. "I feel so lonely without you. Every second without you is a second wasted." When Harry explained that he had to go Severus decided to walk him to the common room.

"Nobody s going to be up at this time in the morning," Severus told Harry when he started to worry about being seen. He took Harry s hand and led him out of the dungeon. I wish we could walk around like this properly. He said sadly.

"One day we'll be able to. It was you re idea to keep it a secret remember!" Harry said, kissing Severus passionately.

"I know, he sighed. Just wish we didn't have to tiptoe around everyone.

They embraced, Severus giving Harry a quick kiss before he returned back to bed and left Harry in Gryffindor tower. "I love you," Severus muttered when Harry was out of earshot. I just wish I could tell you.

Harry spent the next two nights in Snape's bed, creeping back to his common room in the early hours. They shared kisses at the end of lessons when all of the other students had gone to bed and made plans for lunch in places where they could be alone together. Nobody seemed to have noticed that something was going on between them. It wasn't until one morning when the front cover of _The Daily Profit_ caught his attention.

_Harry Potter s New Romance._ Somebody had leaked that Severus and Harry were together, but nobody knew. As he read the article it hit him. _Draco Malfoy, a student in his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was shocked to discover his classmate canoodling with his Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. "I thought there might be something going on when I saw Potter leaving Professor Snape's quarters early in the morning. I returned the next morning and caught them kissing, I was so shocked."_

Harry slammed the paper down. He noticed everyone was silently staring from him to the professor. "Harry, have you seen the bullshit Draco's been telling the papers?" Ron said, it was obvious that he thought the article was a lie.

"Ron," Harry sighed. "It's true." His friend s mouth dropped open in shock. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before it s just that If anyone found out then Severus would have been fired. Now everyone knows he's never going to talk to me again."

Ron looked furious. "How could you. Especially with him! I didn't even know you were gay, which other teachers have you been bumming without telling me?"

Harry couldn't think of a single answer. He fled from the great hall, all eyes on him. He crawled under the cover s of his bed in the Gryffindor Tower and started to cry. Angry tears stung his eyes. He knew Severus would hate him now, all he wanted was to have his love there in the room with him. He buried himself in his pillow, cuddling it as if it were Severus. Worst of all he never had the chance to tell Snape he loved him.

Harry was not surprised to be summoned to Dumbledore s office later that day. After missing all of his lessons, not talking to anybody, he finally had to come out of his safe, warm bed and talk to Dumbledore about how he could never see Severus again. When he entered the office he saw Severus stood nervously in the corner of the room. He wanted to run up to him and hold him, to tell him how amazing and wonderful the man was. Tell him how much he loved him.

"I have called you both here to discuss the matter of you re relationship. Before I start I would like to hear from the both of you whether this accusation is true or not." Dumbledore showed no sign of emotion, he sounded very stressed and tired. Not the usual Dumbledore that was full of life.

Harry glanced at Severus. "It's true," Severus admitted. Harry gave a weak nod and looked down at his feet. This was it. Severus was going to get fired and it was all his fault. He was so scared that he would never feel Severus gentle kisses again, that he would never feel the warmth of his skin caressing his own.

The silence was unbearable, finally Dumbledore spoke. "As Harry is old enough to consent to any sexual activity I cannot prevent this relationship from carrying on. I do however give you a warning that this is a serious matter and others may not see this the way I do. After all, I knew how the two of you felt about each other before you expressed it. I personally feel that you two are well suited and it gives me great pleasure to think of the pair of you being happy. Harry you ve dealt with so much loss, as have you Severus. I hope you two have something that you can hold on to". Dumbledore smiled gravely. "I would also like to say that I hope you two good luck with you re future relationship. You re going to need it."

As soon as the words sunk in properly Harry felt a pair of arms sweep him up into the air. "Harry," breathed Severus softly. They seemed to be stood there for what seemed like forever. Dumbledore s eyes rested on the pair. They looked so perfect for each other. "I was so scared I was going to loose you." Tears formed in Severus eyes.

Harry wiped away a tear of his own as he felt Severus warm embrace. They were made for each other and Harry knew it. "I love you Sev," Harry whispered softly.

"I love you too Harry." Severus smiled and allowed himself to become human. Showing emotion in front of Harry was one thing but now Albus knew that he had such deep feelings for Harry.

Stumbling into Severus office, Snape dragged Harry over towards the bed. "I m ready," he said in a whisper. They undressed each other, taking in every moment. Pulling off Harry s shirt Severus admired Harry s body. He was so good looking. Harry was in turn delighted when he pulled off Snape's clothes to find the most amazing sight he had ever seen. Severus was so toned, his body was angelic. You would never have known what beauty lay under the large cloak that he always wore.

Severus felt himself becoming hard. Stroking Harry s erection he felt butterflies. They were actually going to do this. I want you inside me, moaned Harry softly. Severus knew that this was Harry s first time. He was frightened in case he hurt him. Sliding a lubricated finger into Harry s firm arse he felt his sweetheart shiver slightly.

"Does it hurt?" Severus asked concerned.

"No, moaned Harry." More.

Severus did as he was instructed and slid another oily finger into Harry. When he thought Harry was getting used to this he slipped in another. He was so frightened of hurting Harry and he went so slowly. When he couldn't hold out any longer Severus slid his hard cock into Harry s entrance.

They simultaneously moaned with enjoyment. Severus thrust into Harry as carefully as he could. He didn't dare move too much, he wanted Harry to be as comfortable as possible. Harder "Sev," Harry called out. "Please?" He begged when Severus ignored this request.

"I love you Harry," Severus called out before becoming more forceful and started to thrust harder into his lover. God, Harry felt so good. Why did he wait so long to feel such pleasure. They both moaned, wow Harry was amazing. He was close to cuming, but he couldn t Not yet. Slowing down Severus started to stroke Harry s cock. Harry groaned. It felt perfect. When Severus could hold it in no longer, Harry felt the hot substance Severus produced in his ass. It was so warm, so nice.

As Severus pulled out he started to kiss Harry, first on the neck, getting slowly lower. Eventually he became face to face with Harry s pert penis. Opening his mouth he started to suck, gently swirling his tongue around the head, teasing it. Harry moaned, he was close, he could feel himself getting harder. Severus prepared himself as the sticky cum entered his mouth. He swallowed it, savoring the taste. He d always dreamed of tasting Harry Potter. Now, he had.

Sweaty and tired, they fell into each other s arms and fell asleep holding one another. Harry used to love dreams, they kept him away from the truth that was reality. Now all he wanted was to be awake, nothing could be better than reality now that he had Severus.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I decided to extend this fic after the amount of update alerts it got, but I do work much faster with reviews. Thanks to everyone who let me know about the change over errors, I was epically embarrassed. And thank you to Crapounette for being my first reviewer.**

It didn't take long for the entire school to find out about the relationship. The next day Harry found himself being the subject of many conversations. On the way to transfiguration people were constantly going silent as soon as they realized he was there.

While the three other houses kept their conversations to hushed tones, the Slytherins wanted Harry to know how they felt about the relationship. "It's just sick!" Said Pansy Parkinson loudly as Harry passed her on the staircase. "I mean it's a teacher! And not just any teacher. OUR head of house! It's so wrong." She then proceeded to look at Harry with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Worse than the whispers and slurs however, was Ron. He had obviously not forgiven him for not telling him what was going on and was refusing to talk to him as a result. Harry sighed and sat next to Seamus Finnigan rather than in his usual seat next to Ron.

"Er- Hi Harry," Said Seamus nervously. "I know you're probably sick of people asking you, but I just want to know… Is it true?"

Harry felt sick. "So what if it is? Are you going to stop talking to me too?" He hissed angrily.

"No!" Said Seamus looking hurt. "I know Ron's taking it badly but he'll come round. Trust me. He was moping all night 'cause you weren't there." Harry suddenly felt a lot better. "The only reason I'm asking is that… I am too, and I just thought… It would be nice to have someone to talk to that actually understood."

"Oh," Harry said, his mood becoming increasingly better. "Well of course you can talk to me about it. Have you told anyone else?"

Seamus shook his head. "Me mum's a strict Catholic. She'd be fuming if she found out!"

Harry felt bad for Seamus. Though he hadn't told Ron or Hermione that he was gay, it wasn't because he was ashamed but because he wasn't completely sure. It wasn't until his feelings for Severus that he knew for sure. "What about Dean?" I'm sure he'd understand.

Dean Thomas was rarely seen without Seamus. It was only during lessons that they were apart. "I can't." Said Seamus. "If I told him then things might get a bit awkward."

"Why would it be awkward?" Asked Harry. "I'm sure he'd support you through anything." Then Harry realised what Seamus meant. "You don't mean that you like- You like Dean in that way?" Seamus nodded. "How do you know he doesn't like you back?"

"He always talks about all the girls he fancies. Plus he's seeing Ginny. He's straight."

Harry turned around and saw Professor Flitwick had arrived. "We best stop talking about this," he said. "But I'm always here for you, yeah?"

"Thanks Harry," he smiled.

Severus was seething. If one more person made a comment about his relationship with Harry then they would be spending the next month cleaning the bedpans in the hospital wing. He had already taken fifteen points away from Slytherin today, something he had never done in his entire career at Hogwarts.

"Sir?" Called Draco Malfoy, a wicked smile on his face.

"Is it about the lesson?" Malfoy shook his head. "Well then I suggest you keep your questions to yourself. Now get back on with your patronus."

By the end of the day he was beyond seething. When Harry came into his rooms all of the happiness from the day before was gone, and all he felt was disgust.

"Hey Sev." Harry grinned slipping his arms around his lover's neck. His grin changed to a grimace when he didn't get a response back. "What's wrong?"

After a minute Severus finally replied with a quick "you are." Before storming out of his own room.

Harry didn't know where to go. He'd wandered around for hours looking for his lover but he couldn't find him anywhere. He could go up to the common room but what if Ron still wasn't talking to him. Or he could go back to Sev's quarters and wait for him to return but what if when he got back and saw Harry he would still be angry and break up with him.

In the end Harry decided to take the secret passageway under the whomping willow down to Hogsmeade and go down the Hog's Head for a drink and to drown his sorrows.. Though the barkeeper knew that Harry was underage he still served him. There had been many occasions that Harry had snook out of the castle when he was feeling low on a night and went to see Albeforth, who was the man that ran the pub.

Albeforth was the first person Harry had told when he started noticing he was attracted to boys. The old barkeeper was understanding, telling him that he had a brother that was gay, and that while the two didn't speak, he still respected his brothers feelings.

When he reached the pub, Albeforth instantly poured him a tumbler of firewhisky. "Rough night?" He asked gently.

"You don't know the half of it." Said Harry glumly.

After two hours and a large bottle of firewhisky later, Harry told Albeforth everything. How he fell in love with Sev. How his best friend had stopped talking to him when he admitted it. How now even Sev was being different. "You know… This stuff," Harry said though a fit of giggles. "I never realised how dizzy it makes you feel before."

"Are you alright Harry?" Asked the older wizard worriedly. "Have you eaten anything today?"

Harry shook his head while still laughing. His body felt so weak, but he couldn't stop giggling at the feeling.

"You sit tight." He said in a gentle but firm voice. "I'm just going to get someone to come take you back."

"You can't do that!" Harry said, falling off the barstool. "Not suppos- Not suppo-… I'm not meant to be here!"

"Well you can't go on your own." A silver goat jetted from his wand and out of the bar. "Here, drink this," he said passing him a cup of water. "Might help sober you up a bit."

Severus rushed into the bar, took one look at Harry and ran to his side. "How much has he had?" He asked looking up at Albeforth.

The barkeeper waved an empty bottle and Severus groaned. "The idiot! Why didn't you ask him for ID?"

"I know how old he is. Everyone needs a break sometimes. I didn't know he hadn't been eating, otherwise I wouldn't have let him have so much! Anyway, if you hadn't been awful with him today he wouldn't have been down here."

Severus's eyes flashed angrily. "I've had a rough day. Surely he would have understood that!"

The barman was quick to defend Harry. "You're not the only one. Poor boy's been here crying 'cause his friend won't talk to him, everyone's giving him abuse and you just walk out on him when he needs you most."

Severus had never thought how Harry must be feeling. With even the teachers treating him as if he was a paedophile he'd been so caught up in his own problems he'd had little time to think about anything else.

"I'm sorry Harry," Said Severus, holding him tightly.

"So you should be," said a very groggy Harry, who until not so long ago had been passed out of the pub floor.

Severus lifted him up gently and they started the long walk back up to Hogwarts. "I think you owe me make-up sex," giggled Harry, who had become much more conscious after getting out into the fresh air.

"But you're drunk!" Said Severus, clearly not happy with the idea of taking advantage of his boyfriend.

"You're just going to have to be extra rough so I can feel it," he laughed.

_This is going to be a long night. Thought Severus._


End file.
